Siobhan and The Doctor
by GingerTimelord
Summary: Siobhan is just a normal girl, well, a normal NERD girl. Until she went into the Wibbly Wobbly cafe where she meats a strange man who seems to know her. His name is the Doctor. (Note: This is a partially complete fanfic. I have other ideas, but this is all for now)


Siobhan pulled on her favorite deep green cloak and stepped outside into the cool, winter day. Walking down the street, she was planning to down to the local comic book store, the latest issue of her favorite comic just came out. Her cloak billowed out behind her as she walked swiftly down the street. She sometimes got strange looks for wearing her cloak, but she loved it, and she didn't care what people thought. She loved wearing her cloak and that was that.

Walking down the street, she saw that a cafe had just opened down the street and she reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to go try the new place out.

Walking into the Cafe which was called The Wibbly Wobbly Cafe. Siobhan pondered the name as she walked in. Looking at the baked goods, she saw many things, some she didn't even recognize. In a small space at the end of the shelf, she saw a lone muffin, it looked like chocolate chip, so she grabbed it and headed to the counter to order her tea.

"It's YOU!" A strange voice said behind her. Siobhan didn't suspect the stranger was talking to her but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around anyway. As she turned around, she saw a tall, thin, middle aged man, looking about in his thirties in a long trench coat and suit. He was giving her an astonished look.

"Me?" Siobhan asked pointing to herself. She adjusted her cloak on her shoulders, she was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Siobhan, right?" The man asked, looking her up and down. "That's you right?" Siobhan nodded, even more uncomfortable than before. How did this man know her name? Who was he? "I'm the Doctor, I know the lady who runs this place. I even get free muffins!" The Doctor tossed a muffin from the counter into his other hand smiling goofily as he did so. "I've been watching your adventures." what adventures? Siobhan thought. "That one with the robotics, that was brilliant! Oh and the one with you old English teacher, That's my favorite. How did you know he was an alien?" An alien? Siobhan thought.

"I didn't know he was an alien, he was just... a bit off." Siobhan recalled her old teacher very clearly. He had been a creepy guy, with wrinkled skin and...she couldn't make herself think of him. She had done some investigating, and discovered there WAS no 'Mr Williams' teaching in the whole school district, let alone in Crystal Cliff middle school. Siobhan nodded to let The Doctor know she knew what he was talking about. "Um, Doctor. Who exactly are you and how do you know me?" The Doctor looked around and stepped closer to Siobhan. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a older woman with short, reddish hair stepped behind the counter from the back room.

"Ah, Doctor. It's nice to see you again. Didn't know when you'd eventually come 'round." The woman wiped the counter with a rag. The Doctor stepped back again and smiled at the Woman.

"Sarah Jane! I was wondering when you'd pop up behind that counter again!" The Doctor gave Sarah Jane a hug.

"New one?" Sarah jane asked, pointing to Siobhan. Siobhan looked at the Doctor, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Mabey. We'll see." The Doctor smiled knowingly. Glancing at Siobhan he jerked. "Oh! Where are my manners? Siobhan, Sarah Jane Smith. Sarah Jane Smith, Siobhan." Siobhan shook Sarah Jane's hand and smiled.

"How long have you known The Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked Siobhan, going back to clean the counter.

"Well... I've actually just met him." Siobhan answered, biting into her muffin for which she handed Sarah jane her five Dollar bill. Sarah jane put the bill in the register and closed it again, then leaned against the counter.

"Ah, well, the way he's looking at you, I expect you'll have lot of time to get to know him."

The Doctor jumped at the mention of himself.

"What? Oh, come on! She's wearing a cloak! Her cloak is awesome! Nice cloak by the way, Siobhan." The Doctor ranted, walking around, picking up different pastries and throwing them at Siobhan.

"Thanks, Doctor." Siobhan answered, sitting down in the nearest chair, a high backed, winged back chair.

"Ah, see! She's already calling you 'Doctor'!" Sarah Jane said, clapping her hands together. "She's staying, right? I like her."

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "she's staying."


End file.
